This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to imaging systems with depth sensing capabilities.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. Image sensors are sometimes designed to provide images to electronic devices using a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format.
Some applications such as three-dimensional (3D) imaging may require electronic devices to have depth sensing capabilities. For example, to properly generate a 3D image for a given scene, an electronic device may need to identify the distances between the electronic device and objects in the scene. To identify distances, conventional electronic devices use complex arrangements. Some arrangements require the use of multiple image sensors that capture images from various viewpoints. Other arrangements require the addition of lenticular arrays that focus incident light on sub-regions of a two-dimensional pixel array. Due to the addition of components such as additional image sensors or complex lens arrays, these arrangements lead to reduced spatial resolution, increased cost and complexity.
It would therefore be desirable to design an improved imager with depth sensing capabilities.